Follow Your Heart
by MiggieMoo2014
Summary: Everything is changing in the Mother- Daughter book club. But even with their busy schedules the mothers insist on meeting every month. And on top of it all everyone is worrying about Stewart and Darcy Leaving for College. Heather Vogel Owns
1. Miss My MrDarcy

**Follow Your Heart **

JESS POV

I still can't believe that Darcy is going to have to leave soon. I know that college is such a big deal and all for him and I know I'm being selfish but I want him to stay right here in Concord with me. I guess I feel this way because we've only been together for a couple months now since we all got back from England and then he's going to be leaving again for college… he's completely stoked for college in the words of Cassidy Sloane.

"Hey, Jess! Where have you been all day? I've been here like eight times all afternoon and it seems like you disappear every time I show up." I hear Darcy's voice yell.

He's walking in from the front of our store we opened to get him and Emma back for spring break last year, "Pies and Prejudice". It's a pun on the Jane Austen book "Pride and Prejudice" that we read in ninth grade. I always tell the others in the Book club that Darcy Hawthorne is my Mr. Darcy. As He gets closer I try and escape, it doesn't work too well because while I'm racing to the back to get another jar of strawberry jam we really needed using that as an excuse to avoid Darcy, Chloe, Cassidy's little sister who is almost two comes racing around the corner, while in front and beside and behind me, Cassidy, Becca and Mrs. Hawthorne come carrying trays of pies and other pastries to the front of the store.

I'm too involved in getting away from Darcy and picking Chloe up to keep her from creating anymore damage then she may already have I don't notice them really. Next thing I know as Cassidy walks on not noticing me because I'm bent down trying to grab her sister she and Becca collide and Pies go flying and I end up underneath both of them and hear my wrist crack as Cassidy's elbow slams down on it, not another broken bone. I let out a yelp of pain that came out my mouth only about three months ago when we went sledding and I broke my leg.

"Oh My Goodness! What just happened?" Mrs. H says, she notices Darcy, "Darcy sweetheart, get over here and help the girls up while I take Chloe in the back to get her cleaned up."

As Darcy walks over, Cassidy makes quick to get up but Becca is on top of her.

"Hey, Chadwick, are you gonna get up?" Cassidy ask Becca.

"Nah, I think I'll wait for Darcy to help me up." She says. Too bad for her cause he's my boyfriend. She keeps thinking that one day he's gonna fall in love with her.

"First, He's Jess's boyfriend and second, fat chance he'll ever like you." Cassidy says as I laugh.

We hear Darcy come closer. I look up from the jars of jelly that I just got all splattered on the floor and see him jumping the counter. Cassidy finally just rolls off of me, pushing Becca off with her. She land with a thump on the floor and then stands up and storms to the storage room.

"Jess! Are you okay! Are you hurt?" He says kneeling down beside me, his warm chocolate brown eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I think I'll be okay." I tell him as I try and push myself up off the floor but I just collapse and yelp out in pain once more.

"Jessie, what hurts?" He asks me using the name that only he's allowed to call me.

"My wrist, Cassidy's elbow landed on it, that was my yell before, and I think I might have heard it crack." I tell him. I look up at him again and he helps me up.

"Let's get you home, you seem to have had a rough day and I do really need to talk to you." He says loudly. "Is it cool if I Take Jess home Mom?" he yells to the back as I grab my coat knowing she'll say yes.

"Yes, her parents are at a parent teacher thing at the twins school. Your father is home and I need you to pick Emma up at the rink then go to our house, Shannon is going to meet us there. See you in a couple hours for Book Club Jess." She tells us as Darcy drapes my coat over my shoulders.

"So what's your real plan mister?" I ask him.

"Well first we're going to take you to the emergency clinic to get your wrist checked out, the clinic has me down as a reference for you ever since the toboggan accident in November. So now we won't have to bother your parents."

"Okay and you said you needed to talk to me?" I ask knowing it's about me avoiding him.

"That can wait until we get back to my house, so we won't be interrupted." He tells me as he kisses my head. I lean over the console of the truck he got and kiss him on the cheek.

Boy, am I going to miss my Mr. Darcy.


	2. Big News!

Chapter 2

Chapter 2—Big News

JESS POV

So an hour later back at the Hawthorne's household with me in another blue cast that Darcy signed as soon as we got in the car and Emma signed as soon as we explained the story.

"_Jessie, iloveyou… hope you feel better. I'm going to miss you next year._

_Love, your Mr. Darcy." _

"_Jess, OMG two broken bones in one year, that's a new record. iloveyou BFBB!_

_Your best friend Emma" _

We drew a circle and wrote on it, "The one who did it" for Cassidy to sign in. Now me and Darcy are sitting outside in the backyard on the grass.

"Jessie, why have you been avoiding me for the past two days? Today was the first time I've talked to you in like forever."

"I'm really going to miss you when you leave…" I whisper.

"Jess we've talked about this… None of those applications are for sure. I told you if they are too far away that I can't come back and spend the weekends at home sometimes, I'm not going. You know I can't do without my dad's cooking." He says starting off seriously and then jokingly. I giggle.

"But still, what if-"I start but he interrupts me.

"No Buts, no what ifs Jessie, you know being able to be come home is the most important thing to me. But beside the point, why think about it yet, I have gotten any letters yet and we still have a whole new semester and the entire summer to just be together." he says pulling me to him. And as if it were right on cue Emma comes running out with Stewart and the rest of the book club. Moms and Dads included.

"JESS! Are you okay! Thank you so very much Darcy!" My mom says all at once.

"Never mind that give it to him Mom." Emma screeches.

Mrs. Hawthorne smiling hands Darcy an envelope. Everyone is smiling. This means they used Cassidy's light trick to peak at his first college letter. I'm not smiling though because he got accepted… to the school he's always wanted to go to… that's like three hours away. As he opens the letter he starts getting jittery and me being the amazing girlfriend I am grin and act excited.

"Come on Hawthorne just open it already!" Cassidy says.

"Okay, Okay! Don't get your panties in a bunch Sloane." Everyone but Cassidy laughs… she hates the word Panties.

"Well, What does it say!" I ask him, he eyes me suspiciously and stands up… looking disappointed but by everyone else's looks he's trying to kid around with everyone. I get up too.

"It looks like… I GOT IN TO DARTMOUTH!" he yells as turns around and wraps his arms around my waist, picks me up and spins me around in circles. When he puts me down I look at him and see the joy in his eyes and feel truly happy for him. I hug him so that I can whisper in his ear.

"I'm so proud of you, Darce… You got into your dream school." I tell him. He kisses me which makes a couple people gasp because we never kiss in front of them for no reason.

"Thanks Jessie… It means the world to me that you believe in me so much." He whispers in my ear hugging me again as he tugs on my braid.

"I'm so proud of my baby boy! It seems just like we were putting him on the bus for preschool, Nick, and now he's fallen in love, with someone who couldn't be more perfect for him no less, and got into his dream school." Mrs. Hawthorne says as she cries and hugs my mom.

Darcy hands me the letter and walks to hug his family. I read more of the letter.

" _Dear MR. Darcy Hawthorne, _

_ We are pleased to tell you that you have not only gotten into our school but you hve qualified for both Football, hockey and lacrosse scholorships all of which are four year schoarships. You now can complete any drgree you want and hav to pay no tuition." _

I stop right there and looked at Darcy, who turns around and sees my facewhich actually has the biggest grin on it.

" What's up Jessie? What do you know?" he asks me walking up to me. I just smile even bigger.

"YOU GOT A FULL RIDE FOR UNTILL YOU FINISH THE DEGREE OF YOUR CHOICE!" I yell as he picks me up and spins me around once more.

"This is amazing! Not only do I have a great, amazing girlfriend, a wonderful family and the best friends but a full ride to my dream college."

Even though I'm truly happy for him… I'm going to miss him so much… One look at everyone I break down and run in the house crying.


	3. Author's Note

Hey Everyone… The next chapter is going to involve the Book Club reading a series that the girls pick… What should they read? Maybe something to do with growing up and accepting change.. just leave reviews of suggestions.

Thanks

~ MiggieMoo2014


	4. What do You Want?

Chapter 3—what do You Want?

JESS POV

I know exactly what brought the break down on… he's going to go no matter what. It's his dream college and he's getting in free. That's amazing. I can't tell him he can't go because I'm going to miss him too much. I get into the Hawthorne's' pink kitchen when start sobbing uncontrollably and collapse on to the floor. Pip the Labrador puppy we got Emma for her birthday a while ago starts barking like mad and runs through the open door outside, I can He the commotion he's creating.

"What boy? What is it?" Darcy asks him.

"Darcy go see what that crazy dog is barking about, will you?" Mr. Hawthorne says as Pip runs back in the kitchen and into my lap. Darcy runs in after him and so do the other girls.

"Pip what is going on with you! You never act like this!" Emma yells as she walks in. She got in first, followed by Cassidy who yells when she sees me on the floor sobbing.

"DARCY! GET IN HERE!"

"What? What is so im- Oh, Jessie!" He starts and then his attention gets focused on me on the floor.

"Come on, Jess, Emma, we'll be in the game room." He says as he picks me up. When we get to the game room (which is actually the attic but two years ago Cassidy, Emma, Megan, Becca and I told Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne that we thought it would be cool to change it into a game room) Darcy puts me on the couch and just looks at me.

"Jess, what's wrong?" he asks, confusion shining in his eyes.

"I'm … Going... to miss…you so…much!" I somehow say in between gasping breathes.

"Oh, Jessie, please, please don't cry! I'm not going to be gone forever." He tells me pulling me on to his lap. I rest my head on his chest, breathing him in.

"Just calm down, if you need to cry, baby, just cry." He tells me… He's so sweet. "Emma, Sloane, Megs, Becca… Stop eavesdropping." He says chuckling. I can feel the laugh in his chest.

"Sorry, we wanted to know what was up." Megan said as the four of them came in. they all sat on the floor… looking at me… in Darcy's lap.. as I cry.

"Hey, you guys, we love all, but, can you know, you know maybe… Get out." Darcy told them. I laughed.

"Fine, way to be pushy big bro." Emma said joking. They walk out the door and I hear them stomp down the stairs.

"So…" I say knowing Darcy has a question to ask me. I can tell.

"Jess, if you're so worried… What do you want?" He asks.

"That is the hardest question ever Darcy and you know that. I want what's best for you and want you to live your dreams but… I want be selfish for once and want you to stay here… even though I know you can't." I tell him.

"Jessie… I know it's going to be hard but, we have to learn to be our own people because we are our own people… iloveyou so much Jess… you know I don't want to leave but-" I interrupt him.

"This is a great opportunity, you have to take it, This is a once in a life time opportunity and you want me to be happy for you… and I really am, I am so very very very proud of you, more proud of you than you will ever understand…it's just…"

"I know Jessie, I know."


	5. What to Read&Making Memories Last

**Chapter 4- What do we read? **

JESSPOV

When I got back down stairs, the rest of the mother daughter book club is there and waiting for me. They all gave me sympathetic looks when I came in. Darcy squeezed my hand and then walked out side with the other dad's and brothers.

"Jess, glad you could join us." Mrs. Hawthorne says a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Thanks, what are we going to read this year?" I ask her getting to the point. I had a really good idea for something we could read.

"We haven't figured that out yet… do you have any ideas?" Mrs. Sloane- Kinkaid asked me.

"Yea… Actually I do… and I think something that's a very good choice for how we've all been kind of drifting apart with everything we do and how this is the one thing really keeping us together." I tell them.

"Well come on Jess, what is it?" Cassidy says getting antsy. She has that issue a lot of the time.

"The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants Series." I tell them with a smile on my face. Mrs. Hawthorne and my mom smile at me.

"That's a wonderful idea Jess!" Says Mrs. Sloane-Kinkaid as my mother and Mrs. Hawthorne smile.

"What is it about?" Says Mrs. Chadwick as Cassidy, Becca and Emma give me questioning looks.

"Well, first off is this another series that Emma hasn't read? And second it's about four girls who are completely different; they are friends because their mothers were best friends. Before the first summer they are to spend apart one buys this pair of old jeans, just a pair of old blue jeans, nothing special except that they fit all four girls and they send letters to each other and send the letters and take turns with the jeans, one week at a time." I tell them.

"I haven't read them, but I've heard of them." Emma says.

"The jeans were the only thing keeping their friendship from falling apart, kind of like the book club with us." Cassidy says.

"I think it would be awesome to read it." Megan agrees and Becca nods.

"So with that decided, I'll order them and give them to each of you when the books series get here-" Mrs. Wong says as my mother interrupted.

"Lily, I can't let you buy my daughter and I both series of books.

"You can and you will." Mrs. Wong told her.

"So know let's go join our boys for the barbeque in the back yard. Nick made his special chocolate fudge cake." Mrs. Hawthorne said.

As I got up to leave Mrs. Hawthorne grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Jess, sweetheart, how are doing?" she asks…she talking about Darcy.

"Good, I guess… not so well Mrs. H, I'm going to miss him so much." I tell her.

"I know sweetie… I just wanted to tell you that what I said outside earlier… about you being the perfect girl for Darcy…" She starts but then she faded off. Behind her, I see Darcy walking in.

"Yea?" I ask her. She smiles then hugs me. When she lets go, she has tears in her eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you that I meant it, I didn't just say it because I was agreeing with Darcy, I said it because I truly believe that you have turned my little boy into the man he's supposed to be. He's more mature and caring. The look he has on his face every time you in the room, makes me want cry because it's a look of love… and I just wanted to thank you."

"Mom, Jess, Dad says that we're just waiting on you guys." Darcy says.

"Okay, I guess I'd better go." She said squeezing my hand.

"So what was that about?" Darcy said when Mrs. Hawthorne left.

"None of your business. Let's go before all that Chocolate fudge cake is eaten by Cassidy." I say getting up and grabbing his hand.

"Come on Jessie…Tell me." He says as we get outside and closer to the Hawthornes' pool.

"No way, Darce, I'm not telling you."

Next thing I know Darce is pulling my dress up over my head (Which had my bathing suit underneath.) and wrapping his arms around my waist and throwing me over his shoulder. I scream, which makes every look and see what is going on.

"Come on Jess, You can take him!" I hear Cassidy yell.

"No she can't he's like two feet taller than her." Becca says, I hear a splash next so I assume Cassidy pushed her in.

"Darcy Nicholas Hawthorne! Put that poor girl down." Mrs. Hawthorne yells.

"Okay Mom!" He yells back. I grasp on to his biceps, because I know what's coming and he's going down with me.

"I'll put her down mom!" He let's go of my waist and sets me on the ground and I release his arms. He walks away to talk to Stewart. I turn around and Cassidy starts to laugh at my red cheeks.

"That Wasn't Funny Darcy!" I yell. He just laughs and then Grins at me…that grin doesn't look good.

"Well Jessie, if you didn't think that was funny…" He comes closer; I notice that Stewart, Tristan, Simon, and Zach get closer to their girlfriends too.

"WHAT ABOUT THIS!" he yells and I scream trying to push him off of me but that doesn't work so I grab his biceps again and he lets go of my waist and throws me forward. I scream louder and wrap my arms around his neck. Next thing I know I'm in the water.

"NOT FUNNY TRISTAN!" Cassidy yells.

"WHY'D YOU DO THAT STEWART!" Emma screeches.

"ZACH! YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR!" Becca screams.

"SIMON! THAT WAS MEAN!" Megan squeals.

"Darcy, where are you?" I say noticing that he disappeared.

I see a shape moving around underwater. It's Darcy. He thinks he's going to surprise me again…not a chance. As I'm thinking to myself, I let my guard down a bit. Next thing I know a hand is wrapping around my ankle and pulling me underwater…I know exactly who it is.

"DARCY!" I scream as he pulls me under.

And even though I should be mad at him when we get back up, I'm not. I look into his warm chocolate brown eyes and melt again . He's going to be gone soon so why not just make each moment together last.


	6. Book Club and Date Night

Chapter 5—Book Club Fight and Date Night

JESSPOV

Two weeks later I'm sitting in Cassidy's bedroom with Emma, Megan and Becca while Cassidy is in the Shower. Megan is sketching, Becca is filing her nails and Emma is reading when my phone rings. I don't even have to look at it to know that it's Darcy, His ringtone is Collide by Howie Day.

"I'll be back guys." I tell the others.

"Hey Darce, What's up?"

"Hey, Jess. Just calling to tell you that after book club, I'm coming to get you. Okay? Where we're going is a secret, but just dress formal… I'll be there at six."

"Oooo! Surprise date night! Okay I'll be ready." I tell him.

"Okay, iloveyou."

"iloveyoutoo!" I tell him then hang up.

When I walk back into Cassidy's room, she's out of the shower and her normal curly red hair is a little less curly and ratty and is still damp. Becca looks up and says:

"What's the boy want?"

"He called to tell me he's going to pick me up at six for a surprise date night."

"Okay, let's get a move on it. Jess go get in the shower. What did he tell you to wear?"

"Geez... Pushy much… he said formal." I tell her knowing not to start joking around with her.

Thirty minutes later the other girls and I, Me with my hair curled and laying over my shoulders softly and my makeup done perfectly, are walking into Courtney's old room to find me a dress, Cassidy had just got off the phone with her and she told us that I could wear her freshman homecoming dress. The dress was gorgeous. It was a beautiful teal color. The teal part looks like any normal strapless dress but then the sleeves are a sheer material and has a little rhinestone pattern on it. (See my profile for the link of the Dress.) It fit perfectly too. We had about five minutes until the book club meeting was about to start so I put on some silver heels and we walked down stairs.

"Oh, good Darcy got ahold of you… he called me telling me you weren't picking up your phone." Mrs. Hawthorne tells me.

"Yeah, I left it in my bag which had my pillow for the sleep over in it and it was on low so I didn't hear it." I tell her. We walk in to the living room where everyone is and they all gush with praises.

"You look gorgeous!" My mom told me.

"You're Absolutely Stunning!" Mrs. Sloane Kinkaid praised.

"Thank you all so much, Becca did most of the work, I just put a dress on." I told them as I looked at Becca… She was blushing. I never thought I'd see that.

"Okay everyone let's get to work. We only have a short amount of time thanks to my son and his elaborate plans tonight." Mrs. Hawthorne said. "You'll be so surprised Jess."

"Does everyone know except me?" I asked them.

"No, Just us moms." Mrs. Wong told me.

"So, has everyone read up to the fourth chapter?" Mrs. Hawthorne asks and we all nod. "Who wants to tell us what happened."

Cassidy steps up surprising us all. "Well, It starts of telling us how the girls came across the pants. Which Carmen kind of just bought. It also goes on to tell us that this coming summer is the first summer that her, Lena, Bridget and Tibby will spend apart. Carmen is going to South Carolina to visit her father, Lena is visiting her grandparents in Greece, and Bridget is going to Baja California to play soccer. The only one staying home in their home town of Bethesda is Tibby. Then it goes off to say how their mothers had been best friends and then when Bridget's mother died they kind of just all just fell apart."

"That was very good, I'm so proud that someone beside my own daughter could tell us what happened." Mrs. Hawthorne says.

"When the girls are talking about all the different places they'll be, Tibby sees the pants and asks if she can try them on and when she does they fit, they all fit Lena's small and petite frame and Bridget's Tall muscular one too but they all fit Carmen's larger frame too. This experience makes them realize that the pants are 'Magic'" Cassidy continues.

"Very Good. Now… Oh gosh he's early." Mrs. Hawthorne says. I looked out the window behind me and saw Darcy's truck in the driveway.

"I told him 5:45, why is he so early?" Mrs. Hawthorne says as Darcy knocked on the door… Becca pounced on me.

"Come on! We have to make sure you look perfect!" She screeches as she pulled me back upstairs. Then she handed me something… a Bathing suit.

"Why do I need this?" I ask her.

"Just Trust me okay? Put that on then put the dress back on. Then come here." She ordered and with Becca you don't disobey.

Ten minutes later she left me telling me to come down when I was ready. When I walked down stairs I could hear laughter… Darcy's Laughter…*Sigh*. The laughter came from the backyard. I guess everyone kind of went that way. I walk outside and everyone gets quiet. Darcy isn't looking in my direction so I motion for them all to keep talking, they all listen and I walk up behind Darcy and put my hands over his eyes and whisper in his ear.

"Guess Who?"

"Ummm…Let me think. Is it Sloane?"

"I'm in front of you, you big idiot." Cassidy says as I laugh.

"Oh, now I know… I'd know that laugh anywhere. Hey Jessie." He says as he turns around and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Okay, guys we're off." He says as we walk out the back gate. I can hear everyone following us.

We get to his truck and as he opens my door he pushes me lightly against then inside of it and leans down to whisper in my ear.

"I didn't get to tell you out back but you look so gorgeous… iloveyou." Then he kisses my cheek and leans back and helps me in.

**Hey Everyone! I just wanted to thank you for all of your great reviews! I know a lot of you might want this to have more of the book club in it but it's really a Jess/Darcy story over everything else. **

**I'm going to put the rest of their date in the next chapter because I really wanted to give you a new chapter!**

**~MiggieMoo2014**


	7. Date Night Part 2

Chapter 6- Date night

JESSPOV

"So what's your secret?" I ask him. He just laughs.

"Not telling you, just sit back and relax, it's going to be awhile. " He told me grinning.

So deciding to take his word, I lean over the console, and rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I didn't think that I was really that tired but I guess I was because next thing I know Darcy is shaking me awake.

"Jess, come on, we're here. Time to wake up." He said as he shook me. I opened my eyes to Darcy's warm brown ones looking at me lovingly.

"Where are we?" I ask still a little fuzzy. He just gave me his infamous "you'll see…" grin.

"You'll just have to wait… But you'll have to ditch the heels."

"Thank god! Becca was insistent that I wear them." I say pulling them off. When I look up my door is open and Darcy is there in his shorts and barefoot… he looked pretty gorgeous if I say so.

"Close your eyes." He tells me as he grabs both my hands and starts to lead me forward. After a couple of steps I started to feel something soft.. like sand I started to open my eyes and looked at Darcy smiling.

"Darcy Nathaniel Hawthorne! You did not drive me all the way to a beach!" I yell as I jump up and hug him tightly.

"Hahahaha. I'm glad you like it. We have till tomorrow afternoon… then we got to start driving back to Concord." He told me.

'May I ask where we are?"

"Pennsylvania." He said simply.

"Okay. This is amazing. What is this for?"

"It's kind of an apology for everything. I've been so excited about college I forgot to think about your feelings too."

'It's okay, because I haven't been thinking about your feelings either, I've been being really selfish recently." I tell him.

We walk and sit on the blanket he set out. He continues our conversation.

"You know Jess, you're allowed to act selfish with me. You really deserve to be able to. I know that you might not be able to in the MBDC world but in our world you can and you can tell me anything too. You know that right?" He says.

"Yeah, I guess I do know that. It's just hard for me to tell people that I want something. You know what I mean? I just don't know how to tell people what I want because I don't normally do." I confess to him.

"It doesn't need to be that hard baby, I will listen to you rattle off on everything you want and try my best to give you all the things you need and want… it's my job." He says as he puts his hands in mine and pulls me closer. I just nod because I'm afraid I may cry.

"So Jessie, what do you want right now baby?" He asks me. I ponder this question for a moment.

"You know what I want? I want everything to stay the same… but I can't get that so I want to spend every waking moment that we have left with everyone still in Concord together and as the huge Family we are. I want to make the time I have with you home last." I tell him.

"Well, that I can definitely do. Especially because I totally agree with it. "He says laughing.

"So what else do you have planned?"

"How about we go for a swim?" He says a devilish grin on his face.

"I think that is a great idea. I haven't been in the ocean since our summer vacation to South Carolina when I and Emma were five." I tell him as I get up and slip off my dress. I turn around to find Darcy closer to the water… shirtless. He's setting up a video camera.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Well, firstly I wanted to be able to make something for you to remember the happy times while I'm gone and the others want to know how the date goes."

"Those nosy brats." I say as he laughs

"Well, they are your friends and they love you… and so DO I!" He yells as he runs and grabs my waist and then runs toward the water throwing me in. I just scream and pull him under with me.

"You are insane Darcy Hawthorne!" I screech at him as he picks me up and spins me around.

"That's okay though because that's what you love about me." He tells me... He's getting super cocky.

"You really need to cool your ego down a little honey." I tell him laughing. He just grabs me and hugs me.

"Very funny Jess… you know im not that egotistic."

"I know. You just act like it a lot of the time."

"Funny, come on the sun is going to set soon… Let's go get dried off."

"Darce, Becca didn't give …"

"I got you covered Jessie." He tells me as he tosses me a bag. I had a pair of sport shorts and a tee-shirt.

"Thanks" I say as I slip them on over my bikini. I realize how cold it is… I shiver and snuggle closer into Darcy.

"Here, I'm not that cold." He tells me as he helps me put his hoodie on… it smells like him.

"Thanks, it's really cold out here." I say, he wraps his arms around me tighter.

"How's that?" He asks grinning. He kisses my head.

'That's a lot better." I say laughing.

"I still can't believe you decided to guess Cassidy." I say after a while.

He just laughs. "It was the last face I saw in front of me."

"She was right in front of you!"

"Okay, okay, you win this time. Hey, Look." He say as he pulls me on to his lap with my head resting on him shoulder and points at the sun.

"It's gorgeous. You don't see things that beautiful in Concord." I say.

"You're right… Concord has thing so much more beautiful." He says. I blush. I'm really getting tired.

I try and stifle a yawn… it didn't work. I lay down and close my eyes… soon I'm dead asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 7

JESSPOV

I wake up and I'm in Darcy's truck and his eyes are on the road. I realize that I'm holding his hand so I squeeze it and kiss his cheek. His face breaks out in a grin.

"Good Morning Jessie."

"Morning Darce, How long have we been on the road?" I ask.

"Oh, only for about an hour. I woke up later then I planned and you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you so I put you in the truck and got the rest of our stuff. "

"Ah, now I understand how I fell asleep on the beach and woke up in the truck."

"Hahaha… Sorry, you just looked so cute while you were sleeping." He just grins at me again.

Three hours later we're back in Concord. Everyone is at the Hawthorne's house. They are all in the kitchen.

"Hey lovebirds, how was it?" My mom asks.

"It was so much fun!" I tell them.

"Yea, you guys want to see the video?" Darcy asks them.

"What do you think we have been waiting for!" Emma screeches… I laugh.

"Come on, I'll put it in." Darcy said grabbing my waist and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Ah, to be young and in love." I hear Mr. Hawthorne say.

"To be wild and reckless also." Stanley said peering over Darcy looking at Tristan and Cassidy. She may not be his true daughter but he still isn't that keen on her dating, even though he loves Tristan.

"DARCY PUT ME DOWN!" I yell at him.

"Okay." He plops me down on the couch and then goes and gets ready to press play.

"You all ready?" Everyone nods. He presses play and comes and sits next to me.

I watch the screen and in about twenty seconds there are words on it.

Jess and Darcy—Wild and Reckless, Young and in Love.

Within the next couple minutes I see Darcy face right in the camera as he sets it up. Next he calls to me.

"Jessie come here!" I pop on screen and he grabs me and throws me into the water. I come back up and wrap my arms around him and pull him down to me. I watch us kiss on the screen. All the moms and other daughter sigh, my dad scowls and I blush. I hide in Darcy's chest. He laughs. On the screen Darcy is carrying me from the water to the blanket where we had watched the sunset. I didn't know it but he had moved the camera so you could hear what we were talking about.

When the TV Darcy says the part about there being more beautiful things in Concord the other girls and moms sigh. I just snuggle closer to Darcy. He slides his arm around my waist. My dad gives him a glare.

"Michael! Be nice to the boy." My mom scolds him.

"Fine but watch yourself young man." He says as he leaves and he sends Darcy another glare.

"He'll simmer down in a while… he still sees you two as the little kids who helped him in the field every weekend… not a couple who goes on dates… you know what I mean?"

"It's fine Mrs. Delaney." Darcy told her.

The video fades off into slides with pictures on them of me and Darcy. All the ones Cassidy has taken. They look so awesome… Darcy's thumb slid over my cheek and then I realize that I'm crying… tears of joy. I get up and hug Cassidy.

"Okay, Okay, enough of this gushy stuff… Let's go have some fun." She says grabbing Tristan's hand and walking outside.

ilovemyfriends.

**Hey everyone, I know it's been really long and I'm sorry but I've been very busy…so this is kinda just a filler chapter, I'll put something good in the next one. **

**Thanks- MiggieMoo2014**


End file.
